


Saturday Mornings

by Swedishfish11



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedishfish11/pseuds/Swedishfish11
Summary: Pure smut fic. Maze has left Chloe some inspiration for dealing with her short temper. Hot shower and fantasy ensues.





	

Thank God for Saturdays.

Chloe Decker had a rare, blissful morning to herself. No work, it was Dan’s weekend with Trixie, and Maze had never come home last night from her most recent bounty hunt. Shuffling to her kitchen for a much needed second cup of coffee, the possibilities available on a completely uninterrupted day were almost overwhelming. She snacked on a croissant and sipped her coffee in pure, unadulterated silence.

The morning sun peeking through the window was warm and promised a beautiful day. Normally, she would be tempted to clutter her table with case files and the never-ending pile of paperwork that resulted even from closed cases. There had been a higher rate of closed cases than normal since Lucifer had become her consultant. Begrudgingly, Chloe had to admit to herself that he was helpful. Annoying and insubordinate, but strictly from a law stance he was an asset. But this morning was not going to be consumed by her usual workload. She needed to relax. For once, she was going to treat herself.

It was all Maze’s fault. Or maybe she was beginning to realize that she didn’t need to be perfect to still be the professional detective that she felt her father’s legacy deserved. Always in control, Chloe was practical about most things. This frustration that was overwhelming her thoughts needed to be dealt with, from a practical stand point of course. Never one for subtlety, Maze had been leaving little “gifts” around the apartment lately. It wouldn’t have seemed out of character, except they never seemed to pop up when Trixie was home. That intentionality tipped her off that this was more than carelessness, and more of a twisted and unwanted intervention in the way only Mazikeen would come up with.

Warming massage oil had been first. The bottle was unopened and showed up without warning on her shelf of the bathroom cabinet. Next had been fuzzy handcuffs in her bedroom nightstand drawer. The little insinuations were so obvious and cheeky that for a few days she had wondered if this was a new form of immaturity from Lucifer. His total lack of playful mention or teasing asides made it clear that he was unaware of these unwanted new toys. Plus, the next surprise had been a small set of nipple clamps. Small rubber covers kept them from being too intimidating, but still more suggestive of Maze’s M.O. They had been slipped in her work briefcase still in their plastic packing and she had almost pulled them out in surprise right at her desk at the precinct.

That had been almost a week ago, and Chloe was shocked to find she became disappointed that she hadn’t stumbled across any other inappropriate interruptions. It was time to shake this feeling of being perpetually wound up. The toys were funny, and she thought maybe in the right circumstance might even been interesting, but there was a simple solution. Empty coffee cup safely stored in the kitchen sink, the detective headed for her bathroom. She needed to shower to shake off the cobwebs anyway; and recently her showers had taken on a second purpose.

Stripping from her robe and pajamas, Chloe turned the shower to her typical lava hot temperature. While waiting for the water to reach its desired level she looked at herself naked in the mirror for a moment. Closing her eyes, she let the fantasy begin. The image of herself bare and vulnerable was still in her mind, but now there was a tall, warm body behind hers. Opening her eyes, she kept the fantasy going as she slowly stepped into the steam and heat.

  
The water immediately eased the tension in each inch of skin in touched. She bowed her head under the stream and her hair became heavy and clung to her shoulders with the weight of the water. As she quickly washed and conditioned her hair, her mind drifted. If she let herself imagine just a bit, the feel of the water could easily resemble strong warm fingers. They weaved into her hair and massaged her scalp. The gliding torrent was a caress that traveled down her neck and over her shoulders. Every river that worked its way down her side or over her thighs, was interpreted by her touch-craved fantasy as a torturous hand. It was so real, that for a second she thought the words “you naughty minx,” were whispered in her steam filled shower stall. If she let herself have these moments, it made all the little jokes and seduction attempts easier to ignore. For what seemed like an eternity, Chloe relished this rubdown from her shower that teased her body like she imagined a certain British club owner might.

As tranquil as this moment felt, there was an undercurrent of pressure in her muscles and the corner of her brain that instead of lessening, was growing more persistent. The water’s temperature had cooled to a pleasant warmth and Chloe picked the massaging shower head out of its cradle and used the hose to bring the controls within view. Turning the knob from light rivulets to slightly harsher pulses, she turned her back to the wall for support. The shower wall was so warm that it was easy to envision it instead as a naked chest, muscled and supporting. The pulses were directed towards one pale breast with a pink nipple that seemed impossibly tight. She could feel the tremors start to build and the wetness between her legs had nothing to do with her shower anymore.

Switching to her other breast, the sensation continued to build. “Do you like my hands Detective?” whispered her invisible assailant. She moaned loudly in response. The shower head moved of its own volition, it seemed, down her stomach to hover right above the source of Chloe’s consuming ache. “Let me taste you.” She spread her legs slowly and the pulsing water found the ball of nerves that was swollen and screaming for attention. The gentle pressure felt like a tongue. The rhythm was intense and yet subtle enough to keep her right on the edge. She was now panting heavily, and wished this moment right on the precipice could last forever. Not a believer in many things divine, Chloe couldn’t help thinking that this pleasure, and need, and being so unbelievably close qualified as heaven and hell.

“Let go Chloe.” She felt his mouth building her up and then backing off. When did she lose control of this fantasy? The ache had moved lower and when she ran her hand down her hip and between her legs it was a finely manicured man’s hand in her mind. One finger slid inside her and she shook with an orgasm that was immediate and far too short. The shocks spread through her entire body but Chloe was in no rush and this felt too good to let go of just yet.

As the waves of pleasure rolled off her body, the pleasant throbbing of water on her most sensitive spot came back into focus. Chloe teased herself with one finger for a minute before slipping another in to stretch and fill her. Intense could not begin to describe this moment. She was now mewing softly in gasping breaths. She felt his body behind hers, his fingers driving her wild. It would be so easy to give in just once. The room disappeared and her focus was so sharp on her need. She needed him to release her. She felt like she would fall apart. What was keeping her from falling?

Suddenly an idea hit her. Chloe removed her fingers and reached shakily toward the water dial. She adjusted it ever so slightly so that the temperature climbed up again. It wasn’t painful, not even unpleasant but it was hotter than she had ever let herself play with before. Chloe didn’t give much thought to the “devil” he claimed to be, but Lucifer Morningstar was hot and she imagined that every about him naked would be just as fiery.

As she eased her two fingers back inside, her whole body had tightened. The showerhead that had been briefly pointed on her outside hip made a slow climb back to her center, warming her utterly as it went. This is how he would feel. Her skin was turning pink and Chloe couldn’t help the purrs she was making from becoming louder. The heat on her most delicate parts brought his face clear in her mind’s eye. His kiss would sear her. Hot tongue lapping at her core would singe her soul. Lucifer’s mouth teasing while his fingers scorched her from the inside out. The fire consumed her and she came so hard that her vision blurred. Electric spasms rolled over her repeatedly while she braced her weak knees to avoid falling. When her toes finally uncurled and she started to come back down to earth she released she was almost inaudibly panting his name.

Chloe finished showering quickly and took shaky steps onto her bath mat. As she wrapped her robe around her naked, sensitive body she felt more at peace than she had in a long time. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this fulfilled. She was wrapping a towel around her head when she turned the corner and almost ran into Maze. Maze, who had a smile on her face and an extra coffee in her outstretched hand.

“Damn it, you scared the shit out of me.” Chloe said meeting her roommate’s gleeful expression.  
“Finally,” Maze said handing her your coffee. “You were getting to be a real bitch.”


End file.
